


don't put your blame on me

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, broken glass tw, burning tw, can you call semele dying major character death, i dont think so, inspired by a tiktok, of a zeus cosplayer, the tags for zeus are NICE, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: a 200 word telling of semele's main myth bc,,,,, tiktok man cosplayed as zeus with human by rag'n'bone man and also i hate my own gods so
Relationships: Semele/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)





	don't put your blame on me

**Author's Note:**

> tw for broken glass + burning (nothing descriptive bc thats yucky)

“You’re only human, after all--”

Zeus flinched as a wineglass shattered next to his head.

“Don’t patronize me! You lied, about everything,” Semele glared at him as she yelled. “Did you even care about me at all?”

Zeus tried to rush forward and embrace her, but she already had another wineglass in hand. Defeated, he sighed. “I did--I do love you, Semele.”

She shook her head. “How can I trust anything you say?”

“Please, believe me, I never meant to insult you.”

Silence.

“What can I do to make you see that I care about you?”

Locking eyes with Zeus, Semele dug her grave.

The god paled, stumbling back onto broken glass. He brought a hand up, to do what with he wasn’t sure, but it was too late. Semele had uttered her wish, and Zeus knew she wouldn’t back down. Still, he tried to make her see reason. 

“Semele, that will kill you, it’s not something for mortals to see.”

She threw the wineglass down, shards of glass embedding in the plush carpet. What a mess this room had become. This beautiful, warm room. The two had shared many an intimate moment here, but they had also shared something more. Something… softer. 

“I need to see it.”

Zeus sighed. Even the king of the gods had his weaknesses.

“Don’t put the blame on me…” 

It was instantaneous.

Semele didn’t even have time to scream as she was burnt to ashes.


End file.
